The Present: I've found you at last!
by Tenshi no Yupiteru
Summary: Discontinued for an indefinite amount of time. This is rubish. Quatre's a triplet. He's the middle one. The girls meet up with the guys when the girls work at a bar. A dash of romance, exlovers, pranks and seeing red soul mates!
1. Siblings & Lovers

Hey people! This is my…hmm…I think third story on www.FanFiction.net! Sorry I don't update chapters that often! My dad's computer is screwed and I can't wait till my mom gets internet on our NEW computer!   
Hope you like the beginning of this story. I just might write a prequel, so you know what happened before this.   
  
Chapter 1: Introductions   
  
  
The five girls bowed, turned and walked off stage.   
  
  
With the Ex-Gundam Pilots   
  
"DUDE!" Duo exclaimed, "The blonde with red bow is HOT!"   
  
Quatre glared (hey, he does glare. Think Heero's glare) at Duo, "Hurt Sere or Mi and I swear to my dying day Duo, I will kill you."   
  
The guys look at him surprised. Quatre continued, "I have twin sisters. I mean to say I am part of triplets. Mi is the oldest, then me, followed by Sere."   
  
"NO WAY Q-MAN!" Duo shouted, nearly falling off of his stool at the bar.   
  
A girl with her blonder hair braided in corn walls until her waist, where her hair fell in soft curls on to the floor. She had heart shaped bangs and crystalline blue eyes. She wore a white tube top with silver glitter, baby blue short shorts under a pair of dark blue hole pants (you can see her skin people and shorts. I saw the pants in an advertisement) that were held up by a silver hoop chain around her hips. Her feet were adorned with baby blue thong sandals. Around her right upper arm, was a swirl silver piece of jewelry. She wore a spike choker, a silver necklace with a gold crescent moon and silver star charms attached to it. Her wrists were piled with silver and gold bracelets and a couple rings. Her belly button ring was silver with a string of three diamonds attached.   
  
The girl standing next to her, was an exact look-like, only her hair color and eye color were a bit darker than the other girl. She had her hair in a cheerleader high ponytail which was tied by a red ribbon then in corn walls, which were tied at the ends with butterfly clips, ended at mid-back. She wore a red blythe plaid skirt with black stripes and a black tube top that tied in the back, red fishnet stockings and black army boots that reached her knees. Her wrists were adorned with red and black bracelets. She wore black hoops in her ears and a spike choker. Her bangs hung loosely in her cerulean blue eyes.   
  
"Talkin' 'bout us Q-chan?" the first blonde asked.   
  
Quatre turned and came face to face with his sisters. "You two need to stop that! I'm goin' have a heart attack one of these days!"   
  
The two laughed and in unison said, "AW! Poor 30!" Quatre glared at the two.   
  
Duo leaned over the edge and said, "Hey Babe." to the girl with her hair in a red bow.   
  
She smiled seductively, "Hey Baby."   
  
Quatre's glare deepened.   
  
She looked at Quatre. "AND you mister need to be quit bein' over protective of us."   
  
The other blonde rolled her eyes and pulled Quatre closer, "You know that Mi's NOT goin' have a baby wit your friend. Besides, if she feels that he is her soul mate from the past, then she will bond with him. If not, she won't go anywhere near him."   
  
Two arms wrapped around her waist, and a male voice purred in her ear, "Hey baby."   
  
"Get your filthy hands off me."   
  
"I don't think so baby."   
  
She glared at his arm and kicked him in the balls. She walked away from him and sat on Heero's lap. "Play along."   
  
She leaned in and kissed him. For a while, Heero didn't know what to do. He started to loosen up and began kissing back just as passionately. Serena thought to herself, 'He's my soul mate from my past. I've finally found him. Thank you mother. Thank you father.' Moaning, she opened her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. Her fingers intertwined with his thick chocolate-colored hair. His arms encircled around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She slowly broke the kiss, "Nice to see you again, Ares, my battle warrior."   
  
He smiled, "Nice to have you in my arms again, Serenity, my sweet angel kitten."   
  
She noticed Mina and Duo making out, Lita and Trowa talking with their arms wrapped around each other as they had been kissing before, Raye was sitting on Wufei's lap and Quatre and Amy sharing a drink. Serena smirked, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"   
  
Heero nodded. She got off the stool, with his arms wrapped around her waist still. She grabbed five sets of keys and kept one for her. She giggled and shoved one in Trowa's back pocket, Mina's skirt pocket, Quatre's back pocket and Raye's pant pocket.   
  
She smiled at Heero. He leaned down and kissed her. She broke the kiss, "Couple more songs and then we'll leave."   
  
The girls went back on stage for one last song.   
  
Serena grabbed microphones and her guitar. Lita got set up with the keyboards, Mina tuned her violin, Raye tuned her guitar and Amy was checking her drums out.   
  
"Hey People!" Everyone screamed.   
  
"Hell's Angels have a couple more songs peeps and then the bars' gota close!"   
  
"Some people say to me/ they say I don't have a clue/I'm gonna make them see/ there's something special 'bout you/bridge: when you've got your arms around me (Oh when you've got your arms around me)/ In the air your love surrounds me (oh know I know you're) (oh baby)//chorus: Now I know you're my Superman. (you're amazing)/ You're my wonderman (where you been)/ Wherever I am (come and save me)/ Oh my Superman (so amazing)//This ain't no make believe/ this fantasy is for real/ ain't talking imagination (oh baby!)/ He sweeps me off of my feet/bridge//chorus//Everything you do to me is supernatural (supernatural)/ I need to be beside you/ Need to be in your world (be in your world)/ Come and save me boy//chorus//Come and save me boy"   
  
"Not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us/Not gonna get us/Not gonna get us/Staring from here, let's make a promise/You and me, let's just be honest/We're gonna run, nothing can stop us/Even the night that falls all around us/Soon there will be laughter and voices/Beyond the clouds over the mountains/ We'll run away on roads that are empty/Lights from the airfield shining upon you//Nothing can stop this, not now I love you/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us/Nothing can stop this, not now I love you/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us//Not gonna get us/Not gonna get us/We'll run away, keep everything simple/Night will come down, our guardian angel/We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty/Our spirits rise, They're not gonna get us/My love for you, always forever/Just you and me, all else is nothing not going back, not going back there/ They don't understand us/ They don't understand us//Not gonna get us/Not gonna get us/Nothing can stop this, not now I love you/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us/Nothing can stop this, not now I love you/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us/They're not gonna get us"   
  
"Love out, ya'll!" The girls turned around and left stage.   
  
The girls closed the bar and went home with the guys.   
  
  
Author's note: hey people. I know I made them fall in love early, but hey! I wrote this A LONG TIME AGO, and I just decided to post it online. IF YOU WANT A LEMON FOR EACH SET OF LOVERS, PLEASE EMAIL ME, or I will just continue with what I've already written. Luv lotz, JupAngel0:) 


	2. Unwelcome Guests

AN: Hey people! I updated! Yeah! HA! I'm already finished the story by hand, while you people have to read it when I update it! Ha ha ha ha! Luv lotz JupiterAngel0:)   
  
Chapter 2: Unwelcome Guest   
The sunlight poured onto a bed with cream silk sheets, white comforter and gold and silver blankets thrown in every direction, yet everything on bed seemed to cover the two lovers laying together with their arms and legs intertwined under everything. The woman stirred, causing her golden waterfall curly hair to cascade down part of the bed, and gently brush against the man's arms around her waist. She opened her crystalline blue eyes and they studied the man's gorgeous features. His dark brown locks hanging over his eyes. She snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth on skin against her cheek.   
  
Downstairs   
Mina and Duo were on a stool. More like Mina was sitting on Duo's lap and they were currently making out. Lita told Trowa she bet anything that Mina was going to get pregnant first. Trowa grinned and said that they'd probably be at it again tonight. Lita smirked and they began making breakfast. Amy rolled her eyes and she and Quatre began playing a game of intense chess. Raye and Wufei had just walked downstairs. Wufei's arms were around her petite waist. Raye heard the doorbell ring and growled, "WHO, AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR IS ACTUALLY WIDE AWAKE, DAMN IT???????????"   
  
Wufei chuckled, "No need to get pissed, Angel. Just answer the stupid door and get it over with."   
  
Raye smiled. "Alright, Dragon, whatever."   
  
She swung the door open wide open. The person who stood before her, stood with a bouquet of flowers. She glared at him. She knew why he was here and what he wanted. She didn't like him. "She's upstairs," she snapped at him.   
  
The boy with brown hair with the ends tied pink nodded and went up the staircase.   
  
Raye glared at his back, "I hate Ren's ex." She muttered under her breath, "jack a**, jerk."   
  
Wufei kissed up and down her neck. "Why is that?"   
  
"His friends, Jake, Max, Nate and Zach are Ames, Li, Mi and my ex's." She growled. "That and they use us as back-up girlfriends all the time. His older bro forced Ren into having… you know what, forced her to have an abortion. She didn't want the baby."   
  
Wufei growled in his throat, "Weak idiot."   
  
Raye smiled, turned around in Wufei's arms and snuggled closer to his chest. "Let's get breakfast Fei-chan, pretty please."   
  
Wufei smirked, "Sure Rei-chan."   
  
Upstairs (outside of the bedroom)   
The boy with brown hair and ends tied pink walked to the door painted white with a gold door knob and golden crescent moon the door and knocked.   
  
Inside the room   
Heero's eyes glared at the door. Then he heard his angel curse in his chest and then whine, "Make them go away, Hee-chan."   
  
Heero smiled at his golden-haired-sapphire-eyed angel looking up at him, with her pleading eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She full heartily responded, instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his thick chocolate brown hair. His arms wrapped tighter around her and he pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slowly broke off the kiss, "Come on, Tenshi. If you want me to make them go away, I have to get out of bed."   
  
Serena gave him a pouty face and then sighed, "Okay, Okay, fine. I'm going to get dressed. AND so are YOU!"   
  
Heero quickly pulled on his black bowers and pair of green-blue plaid Joe Boxers pants. Serena pulled on black boy shorts, her bra, blue boxers and Heero's dark green tank top. Heero kissed her on the forehead and she swung the door open. Serena and Heero came face to face with a boy the same height as Heero with brown hair with pink ends and blue eyes. Heero wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.   
  
Serena was outraged, "What in all h*** do you think you're doing here?"   
  
The boy grinned, "Nice to see you to Angel."   
  
CLIFF HANGER!   
Thank you to:   
'Fiery'- actually I named myself JupiterAngel because I look exactly like Lita/Makoto/Sailor Jupiter. I have green eyes, brown hair-short, not as long as her's-yet and 5'6". Thanx 4 ur suggestion. I just might! After all, Serena, Heero, Lita, Trowa, Wufei and Amara are my fave characters!   
  
Thank you to everybody else who reviewed, I'm tired, so please forgive me for not puttin' your name on my list! Please send me an email with your email address and tell me if you want the lemon, cuz I don't wanna get in trouble for posting it, but hey-I'll post another lemon later! Bye!


End file.
